New School Year
by Jet556
Summary: Tenth grade. A new year, new faces, new intrigue amongst the students and it all begins with one big prank. Of course, going to meet with a Catholic schoolgirl you met that morning can cause you to miss the prank and confessing that was where you were can get you branded a traitor. After all, high school is the last place on earth where Victorian and Early Modern social mores live.
1. 7:42 AM

**Welcome everyone. I've decided toredo my fan fictions set in the "mainstream" Detentionaire universe. With the series finished, it will be easier for me to make it line up better than originally with how different things were initially. Basil is still the protagonist, I'll be incorporating the canon scenes from his POV thing I employed in my later fan fictions, Cherie will be completely absent and Venus will be Basil's sole love interest and there will be far more making Basil a three-dimensional character. Enjoy and review.**

 **7:42 AM**

A. Nigma High. What a school. From most of the teachers resembling historical figures to the Tazelwurm running around it was a pretty interesting place.

Basil Hagen was in the tenth grade. He was German-Irish, German on his dad's side and Irish on his mom's. The immigration department had given his great-grandfather the name "Hagen" due to that being the city Great-Grandpa Hagen had originated from. The original name had been "Schreck", which meant: "fright" or "terror" or even "ugly."

"Ugly" was certainly suitable given how Basil had been born with a face that only a mother would love. Some burn scars received from a car accident had been an improvement. He was also rather square looking with a squared jaw, fingers and muscles in addition to the top of his head being flat. He had tanned skin, medium length brown hair and grey eyes. He wore a red flat cap, a white dress shirt, a red vest, black pants and black shoes. One final note is that with a fake beard and mustache he kind of looked like the Mask of Agamemnon.

Due to his father Cassius Hagen having been a popular author, Basil was a member of the in crowd regardless of his physical appearance. Everyone regardless of their social standing among the students were of the opinion the burn scars were an improvement.

Basil was known amongst the students. His petty dislike for Brad Von Chillstein was famous with many just rolling their eyes and telling Basil to get over Brad having accidentally pushed him off a dock when they were kids at camp. Basil would exclaim: "You pushed me off the dock!" to which Brad would reply: "It was an accident!" whenever they got into an argument.

He had briefly dated a Glamazon for social status alone. He may have been one of the "cool kids" but the term was applied loosely to him. His family was rich but his petty dislike for Brad and his physical appearance pre-disfigurement made had affected his social standing. The burn scars had improved his physical appearance but the petty dislike for Brad was something that got on everyone's nerves sooner or later. Basil had many admirable qualities such as being kind but his pettiness was something that gone on everyone's nerves.

Basil had a fancy for redheaded girls and "redheaded girls" was something best used loosely as his infatuation for Vice Principal Veronica Victoria showed and even then "infatuation" was best used loosely since "ardor" might have been a better description.

That morning he was walking from his house to school. Due to the relatively short distance between the two buildings, walking was a logical thing. It was then that he bumped into a catholic schoolgirl his age.

"Sorry." He said, his voice deep and smooth.

"It's alright, my mistake." She replied, her voice deep and sultry.

Basil first looked at her uniform. The pleated skirt of the uniform was blue, black and green. The Mary Jane's were black, the blouse was red and the sweater was yellow. Then he actually looked at her. She was a redhead, black eyed, light skinned and rather good-looking and reminded him of Micheline Bernardini as a teen. She had large breasts, which Basil viewed as an attractive feature, lovely legs, a small waistline and large hips but it must be noted this was all a rather realistic look for those aspects as this girl was a real person and not some cartoon.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She replied, brushing her long hair behind her right ear. "Say, aren't you that Basil Hagen? I saw your picture on the news after you got your bandages off. It is a shame that your dad wasn't so lucky."

"Yeah, I am. My dad's health was in decline anyway so I guess that was better than being attached to machines in a hospital." Basil mused. "What is your name?"

"Venus Kellerman."

"Pretty name." Basil then gave an awkward grin. "Better than mine anyway. If you count my middle name my full name means 'Brave Priest-Settlement Enclosure'… My middle name is Preston it comes the Old English words 'preost' and 'tun', which mean 'priest' and 'settlement' respectively." An extremely awkward look then appeared on his face. "Ah geez, why am I talking about this?"

"I think you have a nice name too." Said Venus with a polite smile. "Where do you go to school?"

"A. Nigma. You?"

"Archbishop Dunan."

Had Basil not been familiar with the area, his first response would have been: "Are you seriously telling me someone named a school after the first archbishop of Dublin?" Instead he said: "Care to meet me at lunch?"

"I'd like that." Said Venus. "Where would you like to meet?"

"How about Bifrost Gardens? It is right between my school and yours."

"Sounds like a fine idea."

"I'll see you then?"

"Sure will, Basil." She gave him a wink and then continued on her way.

Basil smiled to himself. This was shaping up to be a good day. It already started with him meeting a pretty new girl. An alluring one too.

Continuing on his way to school, Basil soon arrived. Immediately he went to pick up his schedule. He then went to his homeroom where he found Brad Von Chillstein waiting.

"Ah, geez! Not you!" groaned Basil.

"Well, nice to see you too." Greeted Brad.

"Shut up! I don't like you so you better not cross me!"

"It was an accident! I have never crossed you!"

"But yet you do so!"

"HOW?"

That was a recurring moment. Basil had similar moments with Jenny Jergens, who likewise suffered a moment at camp that was accidental with Basil that resulted in Basil having a petty dislike for her. She had accidentally hit him in the head with a canoe paddle and like Brad pushing Basil off the dock, he refused to accept it was accidental.

"Same old thing going on?" That was Jenny's voice.

Immediately, Basil turned to face Jenny only to see her with a finger up one nostril. Both Basil and Brad recoiled in disgust. In addition, Basil had but two of his fingers together as if they a crucifix repelling a vampire.

Brad's eyes were wide with horror. "What the…"

"I'm cursed!" exclaimed Jenny, the explanation.

"I'll say!" commented Basil. "You have the anathema of uncleanliness! Keep away!"


	2. 9:10 AM

**Welcome back everyone. Basil being in a different homeroom than Lee is to preserve the canon fact that Lee only has Holger next to him in homeroom. Enjoy and review.**

 **9:10 AM**

First period. How boring. Basil was familiar with most of his classmates so what was the point in him making formalities? Then came the little "news broadcast." Having to hear the voice of that idiot Chaz… Torture. Basil just looked down at his desk, his copy of the Iliad open next to his notebook.

"Welcome back, A. Nigma High students to the first day of the new school year." That was not Chaz's voice. Basil looked up to see that Chaz now had a co-anchor. A girl. Who was that? "I'm… I'm…

"She's Tina Kwee and I'm—" The moment Chaz started speaking Basil looked right back down to his copy of the Iliad. A brief argument between Tina and Chaz happened and then Basil heard something new from Tina. "Anyone else notice the mysterious disappearance of last year's school principal?" Basil looked up from the Iliad. Mr. Wurst disappeared? Well, there was something of interest. If he didn't show up sooner or later then that would be a reason to investigate. "We, the student body, have a right to know!"

Then came Chaz again. "Blah, blah, blah, something, something, something, blah, blah, blah."

Basil could only roll his eyes as he outright ignored Chaz. Tina's voice he could actually tolerate. Chaz on the other hand was the thing that wouldn't shut up. Basil was already preparing a petition to get Chaz off the news desk. Once he had finished creating it, he'd bring in a clipboard, the paper for signatures and pen for the signatures to be written. Then he wouldn't have to suffer through Chaz's annoying voice every morning ever again!

Still, the confirmation of the missing Wurst was something worth doing. If Wurst was missing then what was the possibility of him being somewhere arctic, damp and smelling like the bottom of a detritus canister?

Getting up from his desk, Basil grabbed the hall pass. The teacher only stared at him. Rolling his eyes, Basil asked: "May I go to the washroom?"

"You need only ask." Said the teacher.

Basil exited the classroom and headed straight for the principal's office. He knocked on the door. "Chancellor Wurst, are you in there?" No answer. Thus did Basil go to Vice Principal Victoria's office for answers!

Vice Principal Veronica Victoria. She was alluring and comely and Basil desired her. Sure, she was of his materfamilias' age but that was a technicality of him being a pupil and she the vice principal, or as Basil called the position: vice chancellor. His calling the principal and vice principal "chancellor" and "vice chancellor" may have been odd but Basil was odd in his own ways. He simply liked the sound of the word "chancellor" more than he did "principal."

"Shouldn't you be in homeroom right now, Basil?" asked Victoria.

"Just need to ask a question." Replied Basil.

"And what question would that be?"

"Where is Chancellor Wurst?"

"Weren't you listening to the morning news?"

"The moment Chaz opens his mouth I ignore him."

"Well, we'll be getting a new principal later today."

"New principal!" exclaimed Basil in shock. "Has the school board removed Chancellor Wurst from his position?"

"He is just on vacation." Assured Victoria. "Now get back to class."

Normally, Basil would have tried to continue the conversation with Victoria. It was to be in the presence of the woman he desired but this was different. He would be out of class for a long time if he continued talking with Victoria, the object of his adult chimeras. An amour between them would be adulterous, enjoined, egregious., a delict of appropriate ideals and adjudged malfeasant. The crime that would erupt from such a socially bad amour would cost Veronica her job. Still, an amour between a female pedagogue or vice chancellor and a male pupil would be taken far less seriously. An even more outrageous double standard was the accent of how comely the female pedagogue or vice chancellor was. The more comely the pedagogue or vice chancellor were, the more adequate the amour would be. Basil fancied Veronica Victoria there was no mistake. For them to be clandestinely courting was a dream of his and yet there was the fear his infatuation was rejected. He had a besetting fealty to her and wanted to acknowledge his infatuation with her. An affair with Veronica Victoria… To be with the woman he magnified and was desperately bewitched by. One might have called his besetting "abnormal." The two did have a bold relationship and he had been courting her attachment since the previous year. She was quite literally the most appealing the image that could appear in his head. An affectionate and coital amour with his deified Veronica Victoria was all he wanted. To be espoused to her was something not yet in his head but he did occasionally come on to her and give her benefactions. Yes, he did actually tease her a few times. He could be rather backroom sometimes and this was one of those times. He simply did not have the time to chat with Veronica. Power was attractive and when that power was held by a redheaded-woman then Basil was caught like a fish.

Yet there was something different this time. Veronica seemed different to him now that he had met Venus, someone his own age. He still desired her but the desire was not as strong this time. He was excited to be in her presence just not as excited this time. He was still besotted with her and did look forward to spending as much time with her as he did last year, he would still have dreams about courting and aim for courting her but with Venus having walked into his life he wondered if finding someone his own age would be better.

Still, Basil wasn't about to leave without making an attempt at debauching Veronica. He stayed where he stood, hushed the amplification and color of his voice faintly and said: "Hey, comely wench. You appear wondrous this day."

Veronica looked up from some paperwork with a look of shock. She had not been expecting a compliment. "Thank you."

Basil was assertive. He kept his shoulders aligned, his chin high and he was not afeared to look her in the orbs. He was stalwart, audacious and deserved her attention. He even looked his best as he always did. He had showered that morning, put on antiperspirant, brushed his teeth, was donning clean habiliments, had done his coiffure and had put on a light aerosol of aftershave, not that he needed to shave but his dad wasn't going to be using his aftershave with him having died. He gave a polite smile and left Veronica's office thinking he had made his beginning with her.

Victoria smiled as well as Basil left. She was smiling because she had found a pawn.


	3. 1:08 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **1:08 PM**

Basil had gone to meet Venus at Bifrost Gardens. It was a nice set of ornamental grounds laid out for public enjoyment and recreation. He had opened with "Aloha, comely. I adore your orbs." With that Venus was blushing from the compliment.

Sitting on a bench, Basil and Venus spoke. Basil asked about Venus' family and she told him she lived with her Aunt Mitsu and cousin Mabel who was ten years younger than Venus. When asked what had happened to her parents, Venus explained that her mother had died after giving birth to her and her father had died when she was four years old. When asked what happened to her uncle, Mabel's father and Venus' father's younger brother, Venus explained that her uncle had died of cancer recently.

"My aunt decided it would be better for us to move from Japan to Toronto since none of my aunt's family lives in Japan anymore, they all left for Toronto long ago. Likewise this is where my dad and uncle originated from, this is where their side of the family came from."

"What about your mom's family?" Basil asked.

"My mom was disowned before she ever met my dad." Replied Venus.

"And why did your mom enroll you and your cousin in Catholic schools?"

"Because we are a Catholic family and my aunt found it inconceivable to send me and Mabel to schools without uniforms." Worldwide, the three largest branches of Christianity were the Catholic Church, the Eastern Orthodox Church and various denominations of Protestantism. 2.3% of the population was Christian. Venus' family being Catholic wasn't all that unlikely.

"Right, stupid question."

"Not really, if our family religion was not a factor it would just have been my aunt's uniform reason." Commented Venus. She brushed some of her long red hair behind her right ear.

Basil scratched his hooked nose. "So where does Mabel go?"

"Well, she is technically in preschool but Aunt Mitsu plans to enroll her in Blessed Adam of Ross Catholic School."

"What is Bishop Dunan's like?"

Venus shrugged. "It's fine. Uniforms aside I guess it isn't much different from any other high school. High school is high school, the last place on earth the social mores of Victorian and early modern times exist."

Basil nodded in agreement. "I guess that is true."

"You have Quentin Berkhart, the big man on campus and the administrator's son—"

"You don't have to talk about it. We got the same things at A. Nigma. I know it. As you said, high schools are high schools."

Basil went silent for a bit. He took a good look at Venus. He had been born on April 1st, 1997 and she on December 1st, 1997. She was beautiful and he was ugly though his scars improved him in some way. He was taller than her too by a whole foot. There wasn't much of an age difference there was a difference in size and personal attractiveness however.

"Are you alright, Basil?" Venus had a concerned look on her face. Basil had gone silent and looked as if he were brooding. She did not know how to react to this.

"I'm going to be honest. I've never been alone with a beautiful girl before." Confessed Basil, rubbing the back of his head. "I… Guess I just realized how ugly I truly am."

"You aren't ugly. You are the most handsome boy I've ever met."

"My face looks like a skull and I'm missing my right eyebrow. I'm as unattractive as they come! Joseph Merrick was better looking than I am while you are more beautiful than Aphrodite!" Basil's confidence was breaking. He had been alone with Veronica sometimes but he had never really thought about his appearance until now. Not until now had he ever been alone with someone of the opposite gender his own age. "I am not handsome!"

"After having Quentin in all of my morning classes, I think I can tell who is handsome."

"Is he worse looking than me?"

"He looks alright. He is just a real jerk." Venus shuddered at the thought of him. "I'm afraid of returning to find out that he is in my afternoon classes too."

"It is early in the school year, could just skip." Suggested Basil. "I'll have to go back for my backback… " Basil's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. "Did I just say 'backback?'" Venus gave an amused giggle and nodded. "Well, I'll have to go back for my BACKPACK before the school closes so I guess I'll go back at three. We could have a day on the town, I could spend the day with a pretty girl and you could spend it with… Someone more misshapen than the Man in the Moon."

"Basil, you look fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Lets… What about your new principle?"

"Probably just going to be someone not much different than the last one." Said Basil with a shrug. How wrong he was.


	4. 3:00 PM

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **3:00 PM**

Basil's return to A. Nigma to get his backpack was met with everyone being covered in paint and vomit. Naturally this resulted in Basil putting two of his fingers together in the form of a crucifix and saying: "Unclean! Unclean!"

To say someone not covered in paint and vomit, pretty much caused two people to come down on Basil. Basil was popular because his family was rich but his appearance, though people said the disfigurement was an improvement, and his pettiness towards two individuals caused him to be disliked. They were Kimmie McAdams and Brad.

"And just where were you?" asked Kimmie.

"With a girl from Bishop Dunan's I met this morning." Replied Basil, nonchalant in tone. The moment Basil had said "from" Brad had started mouthing "Shut up!" knowing that this would not end well for Basil.

"From Bishop Dunan's? You… Basil, what word would you use instead of 'traitor?'"

"Backstabber." Answered Basil. Brad had been shaking his head at Basil with wide eyes.

"You backstabber!" exclaimed Kimmie.

"What did I do?"

"What did you do? You were necking with the enemy!" Kimmie's exclamation got everyone else present staring at Basil. Her exclamation had caused Brad to retch.

Basil exclamation didn't help his case anymore. "There was no necking!" That was true. There had been no necking. He was attracted to Venus but he did not want to move quite so fast. "What happened here? Why are you all so unclean?"

"There was a prank in the gym." Stated Brad. "We met our new principal. Big guy, military cyborg, gave the guy who did it a year of detention."

"Who did it?" asked Basil.

"Some Lee Ping." Replied Kimmie. "Now don't change the subject. We have to choose a punishment for your…"

"Perfidy?" suggested Basil.

Brad gave a nod. "That's good. 'Perfidy' is good."

Basil gave a laugh. "What are you going to do? Cast me out? I don't think the popular students are going to support this." Actually, they did. Basil had gone from popular, and it was best to remember that term was best used loosely, to unpopular in a single day. He had gone the opposite direction Lee Ping had.


	5. 3:15 PM

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **3:15 PM**

Cast out! There was no way this had actually happened! This just wasn't fair! Some nobody gets boosted to popular for pulling some prank and Basil got demoted to unpopular for being with a girl from another school!

Immediately, Basil went to the newsroom! Unfortunately, he found Chaz and Stepak there.

Standing up from his chair, Chazn walked over to Basil with a smug look on his face. "Well, if it isn't A. Nigma High's number one backstabber!"

Basil glared. He did not have time for this. "Chaz, unless you want dentures this early in life then save it!" From the corner of his eye Basil noticed that Stepak was recording the whole thing. "Oh hell…" He then noticed how old fashioned the camera was. "What the hell?"

"Yeah, usual camera was lost in the gym." Said Stepak. "Sucks 'cause the whole prank is on it. Are you going to keep threatening Chaz or not, Basil?"

"Not if he is going to be smart. Now, Chaz, we are going to make one thing clear! I am no backstabber! I am a loyal student of A. Nigma High!"

"Then why were you necking with some girl from Bishop Dunan's?" asked Chaz with a cocky tone.

"There was no necking!" Basil saying that was not helping his case. True, there had not been any necking but the way he acted made it seem like there had been.

"You make it sound like there was."

"Want to add bald to it to?" asked Basil, grabbing Chaz by the shirt. "I will get my dad's razor and shave your head!" Basil then noticed the camera that was usually used for shooting the morning broadcast. It was completely modern. "Stepak, why are you using the antique?"

Stepak just shrugged. "More fun."

Basil rolled his eyes. "Okay, Chaz. Your choice: keep quiet or end up bald and toothless!"

"I choose to keep quiet!" whined Chaz.

Basil gave a smile and pat Chaz on the shoulder. "Good choice."


	6. 9:48 PM

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **9:48 PM**

Basil's skipping of his afternoon classes did not go unnoticed. Naturally, his mom received a phone call about it and Basil got quite a scolding. Thankfully, with the theatre going on tour soon she wouldn't be here to scold him for a while.

That evening, he lay on his bed with phone in hand as he talked to Venus. They had exchanged phone numbers during their day on the town.

"Yes, apparently there was a prank pulled while I was with you." Confirmed Basil. That had been the first thing Venus asked when he called her and he could confirm it was true even if he had not been there. "And on top of that when I returned to school and people asked where I was and told the truth I was branded a traitor."

"That is horrible!" exclaimed Venus.

"Yeah but I wouldn't give up the afternoon I spent with you for anything!"

"I wouldn't give up the afternoon we spent together either." Said Venus. "Spending it with you was the best thing I could have done."

"Spending time with an intelligent girl is always a gift." Commented Basil. "Our discussion about 'Macbeth' could be set in any time or place proved to be very riveting. I never would have thought about it being in feudal Japan or gangland Australia."

"And you made a rather good point of since the historical Macbeth lived in the eleventh century the traditional costuming should be based on that of eleventh century Scotland not Elizabethan England."

"Can I see you again tomorrow?" asked Basil. "Maybe I can walk you to school."

"What if any of your classmates see us?"

"They know about us so what difference does it make if they see us?"

"You make it sound like we're a couple, Basil."

"I have a thing for redheads and find large breasts an attractive feature. You are a girl I'd be attracted to and as I can be forward I'll tell you that I am."

"You may call this being forward but I think you are being honest about it..." Said Venus. "And I'm attracted to you too but not based on appearance but because I love we can have a conversation that actually interests me."

"Intelligent conversation is a marvelous gift!" exclaimed Basil. "I enjoyed our conversations today too. So how about it? Want to be a couple, Venus?"

"B-Basil, you are being so… so…"

"Forward?"

"Yes! You just ask a girl you met the same day to be your girlfriend?"

"Why not? Brandy Silver and Lee Ping are a couple now and I doubt she had even heard of him until today."

"Well, your Brandy Silver sounds like a contemptible social climber."

"Amen!" agreed Basil.

"Basil, I do like you but I want to wait a bit before jumping into something like this. My previous boyfriend was a classmate who just up and asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend and I said: 'sure.' It was over a few days later. No dates, no kisses, no holding hands, no being together. It was just over. I don't even remember his name, what he looked like, that is how brief it was. I don't want another relationship like that. Ask me again at a later date."

"I will." Basil breathed a sigh. "I can respect you wanting to wait a bit."


	7. 8:18 AM

**Welcome back everyone. Starting here the story is set during "Jock and Roll High School." Enjoy and review.**

 **8:18 AM**

First period. Day two. Basil sat at his desk look at a picture Venus had sent him of herself out of uniform. Her usual attire consisted of a black Beret, a cotton long-armed shirt with horizontal blue and white strips called a "mariniere", a black skirt with embroideries and white and black sandals with a 0.8 heel and imitation pearls.

She was dressed entirely in the French fashion. French fashion was very popular in Venus' native Japan.

"Is that her?" asked Brad, leaning over to look at the picture.

"Buzz off!" Basil had no interest in answering Brad's questions. His morning had been pretty good so far with him walking Venus to school. He didn't want Brad messing it up!

"She looks good."

Basil gave a smile at Brad's compliment of Venus. She did look good and he had been expecting something else from Brad.

The sound of Tina sneezing brought Basil's attention to the news. Then Chaz started speaking.

"Blah, blah, blah." That was seriously all Basil heard when Chaz opened his mouth.

"Our championship football team is holding tryouts after school." Said Tina. Somewhere, Basil could hear the sound of the jocks cheering.

Basil was not much of one for athletics. Ironic considering his grandfather had been a hockey and baseball player for a time, his dad had been a baseball player for a time and he himself had played soccer for a time.

"Blah, blah, blah!" There went Chaz again.

Brad tapped Basil on the shoulder. Basil turned and glared at Brad. "What?"

Brad pointed at the screen. There were poll results up. "That's him!"

"That's who?"

"Lee Ping!"

"That guy with the dyed hair?"

"Yeah! Now you know what he looks like!"

Basil looked long and hard at the picture of Lee Ping… Why had he been expecting someone wearing glasses?

"Anyway, in far more important news…" began Tina. "It looks like last year's school thief is back and—"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Could Chaz never shut up?

Footage of Tina interviewing someone in a Hazmat suit played and Basil's eyes widened. What had he missed when he had been out with Venus yesterday?


	8. 3:10 PM

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **3:10 PM**

The afternoon went by and Basil had been multitasking between doing his classwork and texting with Venus. From what Venus had told him, Quentin was in all of her classes: both morning and afternoon classes. That meant he had been bringing all of his attention down on Venus, the new girl.

With classes done for the day, Basil spoke to Venus over the phone. "So we're both having football tryouts today. With Quentin being the head of your football team, how about you come and watch our football tryouts with me?"

"You are doing what?" That was Kimmie's voice.

"Hold that thought." Basil put Venus on hold and turned to face Kimmie. "Don't you have a stake to be burning at?"

"Are you seriously inviting that Bishop Dunan's girl of yours to watch our football tryouts?" asked Kimmie. "What else are you going to do? Help Bishop Dunan's steal the Tazelwurm?"

"I'm not suicidal, Kimmie." Said Basil with a snarky tone. "Besides she's had a bad day. A jerk in all of her classes had made her the object of his attention."

"I don't care if Henry F. Potter has made her the object of his attention!" exclaimed Kimmie.

"What's going on?" Two of the jocks, Steven and Trevor, came walking up. It was the latter that spoke.

"This backstabber is inviting that girl from Bishop Dunan's to watch the football tryouts with him!" exclaimed Kimmie.

Basil raised a hand with his index finger alone up. "I can explain!" Three minutes passed and Basil didn't say anything. Kimmie, Steve and Trevor all just stared at him waiting for him to say something. Basil's mind was wrestling between saying what Venus was going through and running to avoid a beating from Steve and Trevor now that he had been branded a traitor.

Ultimately, he went running to avoid a beating.

Basil had run straight for Venus. She had been on her way home when he found her and the moment he saw her he stopped running and walked quietly up to her. Once he was close enough he whispered: "I couldn't abandon thinking about you today." What he said was true. He had whispered the same thing into Veronica's ear but this was actual truth.

Venus turned to look at him and their eyes locked. He lightly brushed the back of his fingers over the side of her face. After that he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gently ran his thumb over her hairline. He had given Veronica a neck rub earlier but this felt more natural to him. He kept his motions slow and light.

"So, what is the verdict on us going to watch the football tryouts?" asked Venus, smiling at Basil. They started walking together and as Basil made the first move by holding her hand he explained what happened. While he told her what happened, he lightly stroked the inside of her wrist and palm. "So, you ended up running from Steve and Trevor?"

"I was more afraid of what they would do once I explained." Stated Basil, giving a few slow kisses on the inside of her wrist.

Blushing, Venus continued the conversation. "We can still go, how would they know it is me if I'm not in uniform?"

Lightly running his fingers through her waist length hair, Basil gave an answer. "At least one person knows what you look like. Brad saw the picture you sent me."

Arriving at her home, Venus asked a question. "Do you think he'll be there?"

Basil took a seat on the porch. Venus sat down next to him and placed his schoolbag on his lap. It was then that Basil realized he had forgotten his own at school. There was a slight sign of panic on his face then he regained composure by laying a hand on the top of Venus' thigh. He rested it there lightly and Venus smiled at him as she waited for an answer. He slowly moved his thumb back and forth over her leg keeping the rest of his hand where it was. "Not likely."

"Then what is there to worry about?"

"Nothing."

"I'll go get changed then." Venus stood up and entered her home. She then returned a few moments later still in her uniform. "Sorry, Basil. I forgot I have to babysit Mabel after school so my aunt can work. Talk to you tonight over the phone?"

Sighing, Basil stood up. "Sure." It looked like he would be going to get his backpack regardless of if Venus was accompanying him or not.

"Oh, and Basil?"

"Yeah?"

"That was nice what you were doing."


	9. 8:14 AM

**Welcome back everyone. We are now on "Skate or Die." Enjoy and review.**

 **8:14 AM**

Day three. Normally, Basil would be at school but he had talked Venus into spending the day with him at his house. With his mom at work there would be no one else there.

Basil's house was not a big house. Nor was it a small one. There was an upstairs, the main floor and the basement. There were the bedrooms, the kitchen, the family/living room and the kitchen. There were bathrooms, closets, a backyard with a pool, a front yard with a lawn, everything was there and accounted for.

As she walked in, the first thing Venus asked was: "What shall I tell Aunt Mitsu?"

"Just tell her you were with a friend. It isn't a lie." Answered Basil as he walked up to her.

"What do you want to start with?" asked Venus, her schoolbag now near the stairs as she turned to face Basil.

"How about a kiss?" Basil placed his hands around her waist and gave Venus an amorous kiss. After the kiss, he then asked: "Is this okay?"

Venus merely gave him a smile and said: "It is fine, Basil."

Basil smiled as well and amorously kissed Venus' neck. Venus could only gasp as she thought about what was going on. Basil's concupiscent ardor was in control now. She was sure of it.

What Basil did next, surprised her. He stopped the kiss and walked away from her and said: "Well, I've got that out of my system. What would you like to do?"

Confused, Venus answered with: "May I be shown around?"

Basil gave a sly smile. He showed Venus around. First showing her a painting of Charles Martel and then a painting of Conn of the Hundred Battles, two of his ancestors.

"My ancestry is very old." Said Basil.

"As is mine." Said Venus. "My dad was German, Italian and Taiwanese and my mom Japanese."

"And just whom pray are you descended from?" asked Basil.

"Count Gebhard of the Lahngau, Charles Martel as well and the Shunzhi Emperor." Stated Venus. "It is more my dad's side than my mom's."

"So you are descended from Charles Martel too." Mused Basil. "He's been dead for over a thousand years so I'm not that bothered by wanting to pursue a relationship with you."

"Neither am I but I'd still prefer we wait a bit." Commented Venus.

"I didn't hear you complaining about my kisses or what I was doing yesterday." Basil could be a tease. He was many things and it was only natural that tease be one of those and by "tease" it was meant quite literally as he would tease people when the mood struck him. Basil once more looked at the painting of Charles Martel. "I find it ironic that everyone knows the name of Charlemagne, the most famous Carolingian leader, but not that of his grandfather, the founder of the Carolingians… History is strange. No one knows the name of any of the founders of the cadet branches of the Carolingians either. It seems just one member of the entire family is well known."

"Perhaps because Charlemagne founded the empire and not the dynasty." Suggested Venus.

Basil gave a happy smile. At long last someone he could talk history with. Just wait until he met Camillio Martinez.

"I'd like to counter that." Said Basil. "He founded an empire true but calling it the 'Carolingian Empire' is a modern convention. Translated into English its names include the 'Whole Kingdom', the 'Empire of the Romans and Franks', the 'Roman Empire' and the 'Christian Empire.' Charlemagne can't be called the founder of the Roman Empire as the true founder was Augustus. Since Charlemagne's titles were 'King of the Franks', 'King of the Lombards' and 'Emperor of the Romans' I think calling the empire the 'Christian' Empire' would make more sense since the Lombards are completely ignored and the 'Whole Kingdom' would be confusing because those unaware of Francia becoming divided into three sections would be wondering which kingdom is being talked about."

"I too can counter that." Commented Venus. "From 380 the Roman Empire was Christian. Would that not make it a 'Christian Empire?' And what about the Angevin Empire?"

"The Angevin Empire was Roman Catholic." Stated Basil, his smile gone from his face.

"And the Catholic Church is a branch of Christianity." Continued Venus. "Does that mean the Angevin Empire was a 'Christian Empire?'"

Basil smiled once more and gently caressed Venus' cheek. "I admit defeat this time, Venus." Venus closed her eyes and prepared for Basil to kiss her again. Basil instead gently placed a hand over her mouth. Venus opened her eyes and Basil said: "Wish to continue with the house tour?"

He removed his hand from her mouth and Venus then gave her answer: "Sure."

From the all over the house from the basement to the backyard did Basil show off to Venus! Once at the pool, a mere rectangular thing that was hardly fancy, Basil was feeling genuinely concupiscent. He asked Venus: "Care for a dip?"

Venus shrugged. "Sure." She disrobed and to both Basil's satisfaction and disappointment she was wearing a triangle bikini top and thin bikini bottoms that were both pink in color. He was satisfied because she looked very alluring but he was disappointed because he had been expecting her to be in her underwear. Her bikini was in the French fashion.

"You wear a bikini under your uniform?"

"You aren't the only one with a pool, Basil. I'm teaching Mabel how to swim after school. Just wearing the bikini under my uniform takes less time."

Nodding understandingly, Basil removed his cap, vest and then began unbuttoning his dress shirt. As he unbuttoned his shirt, he made polite conversation with Venus.

"So how is the 'Student of the Week' thing going at Bishop Dunan's?"

"Its going." Replied Venus, her eyes on Basil's chest. The phrase "hot bod" fit well. It was quite ironic that Basil was not that good-looking in the facial department, though Venus found him handsome regardless, but rather good-looking when it came to the rest of his body. "How is it at A. Nigma?"

"Well, the one leading in the polls isn't even a student but the mascot. The one in second place is Lee Ping, I can't tell whether Kimmie or Brad are in third or fourth place and Steve is in the last place." Once finished unbuttoning his shirt, Basil removed it completely. He then sat down on a chair and removed his shoes.

"Are you going to vote for anyone?"

"Well, Lee's ascension to popularity coincided with me being branded a traitor, Kimmie branded me a traitor, Brad pushed me into a lake and it is possible Steve would have given me a beating so I'll be voting for the Tazelwurm. Today is the last day so I'll put in my vote later." Removing his socks, Basil stood up and walked over to Venus. "But right now I'm more interested in you than voting for a student of the week."

He wrapped his arms around Venus, held her close and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Basil was smooth as long as he remained focused and confident. His confidence was unbroken and his focus remained solely on Venus.

Venus wrapped her arms around Basil's neck and returned the passionate kiss. The memory of Quentin's acts yesterday in her head, all she wanted was to be safe with Basil even though she knew she would have to return to Bishop Dunan's eventually.


	10. 3:21 PM

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **3:21 PM**

Basil walked into school with his vote for the Tazelwurm in his pocket. He had a nice day with Venus. A very nice day! Intelligent conversation, among other things, was something he prized highly in life.

"And here comes the nuke! I AM VICTORIOUS! WHO THE MAN?" That was a man's voice. That was the voice of a man Basil did not know.

Turning around a corner, Basil saw a huge man with his hands in the air. From what he could see this was the new principal.

"Oh hell, he is going to eat me alive…" Basil muttered to himself. "Just need to avoid him, deliver the vote and get the hell out of here."

Alas, Kimmie was present for Barrage's… Whatever she had just been present for. As Basil turned to find another route for delivering his vote her voice rang out.

"Basil Hagen!"

Then came Barrage's voice: "THAT SCHOOL SKIPPING LAYABOUT!" So Barrage knew whom Basil was. Looked like he had gotten a reputation for the new principal. Basil had his instincts and his first instinct to avoid punishment was to run.

As Basil ran he recited the names of Princes of Wallachia to remain calm. It wasn't what everyone would do but Basil was a bit on the odd side. "Thocomerius. Radu Negru, Basarab I of Wallachia, Nicholas Alexander of Wallachia…" It would have been easier to just say: "Just keep running, just keep running, just keep running…"

Unfortunately, Basil can lose focus and he did. Running past, Veronica's office Basil caught sight of the redheaded woman and quite promptly ran into Barrage.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Barrage rhetorically.

"Chancellor Barrage—"

"Principal General Barrage!"

"Are you serious? That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard!"

"Do you want to know is really absurd?" asked Barrage.

"I have a feeling the punch line involves me…" Replied Basil.

"That it is, Private Hagen! Your AWOL record! You were missing all afternoon on Monday and missing all of today! For what reason were you absent without official leave?"

"Well, you see—"

"Shut it! I don't need a reason to send you to detention except for you skipping!"

"Isn't detention already in session?" asked Basil. "Wouldn't it make more sense to send me to detention when it isn't in session?"

"DETENTION! NOW!"

"Actually, Principal General Barrage, I have already chosen a punishment for Mr. Hagen."

Basil turned and there was Veronica Victoria. His savior! His goddess! His… Wait, after spending the day with Venus was he really going to be switching his adoration and ardor to someone else when he wasn't with Venus?

By his Basil's own definition being involved with available girls, or in Veronica's case women, did not qualify as an affair even if you were not available. He was perfectly fine with flirting as he would not limit himself to girls he had an abiding amour with. As Basil himself put it: "I am many things but I am not perfect."

This was the first time he had begun to question his own ways. He and Venus did kiss but they were not yet a couple but there was no dismissing the fact that his feelings for Venus did feel genuine while his feelings for Veronica seemed rather shallow. She was redhead with large breasts but beyond that his feelings for her were rather empty.

Still, he wasn't about to abandon his endeavors for Veronica halfway even if his feelings for her were empty.

Once Barrage was gone, Basil gave Veronica a concupiscent kiss on the lips. Veronica smiled into the kiss knowing she had her pawn right where she wanted him. Once the kiss has ended, Basil spoke: "Thank you, Veronica! Please, tell me what is my punishment."

"You shall be shelving library books during lunch and after school until you have filled out the hours you have been absent." Stated Veronica.

"Oh, thank you!" Basil gave Veronica a kiss on the neck. "Oh, thank you…" Kiss. "Thank you…" Kiss. "Thank you!" Kiss. Basil did not like being in the detention room. He wasn't claustrophobic he just had a dislike to being inside that specific room. He backed away from her and composed himself. "Yes, well… I'm on my way to shelve—"

"Tomorrow, Basil." Said Veronica. "Detention is already in session so it makes no sense if you start after 3:15. Now unless you have any further business at school, you are free to go."


	11. 3:28 PM

**Welcome back everyone. This chapter is more about giving Basil a unique storyline of his own beyond his relationship with Venus. Enjoy and review.**

 **3:28 PM**

With a smile, Basil searched for the ballot box to submit his vote. Things were working quite well for him today… Too well! He was unsure about whether or not he should start being more cautious.

Walking with his eyes on the windows, something suddenly appeared to Basil's vision. Flying not far above the parking lot. This alone caused Basil to stop walking and come closer to the window. Whatever the thing was it came down to the window and Basil got a pretty good look at it.

It was a five-foot tall half-bat/half-human. It had black fur, a monkey-like face, clawed feet and a twelve-foot wingspan. The features of the thing were eerily feminine.

"What on earth…" Basil muttered.

The sound of footprints and arguing voices came to Basil's ears. He turned his head and saw Tina and the ever-annoying Chaz walking down the hall. He turned to look out the window once more and saw the creature gone.

Bringing a hand to his forehead, Basil rubbed it and turned to face Tina and Chaz. The moment he turned to face them the latter opened his mouth.

"Oh, look it is A. Nigma's number one traitor!"

"Do you want dentures and a wig?" asked Basil. Tina gave an amused smile. She almost wished Chaz would force Basil's hand. Basil took his vote out of his pocket and handed it to Tina. "Can I trust you to put this in the ballot?"

"Of course." Said Tina, taking the vote and placing it in her vest pocket. "Is she nice, the girl from Bishop Dunan's you've been seeing?"

"She certainly is." Said Basil. "She is both affable and civil."

"May I ask her name?" asked Tina.

"Not while he is present." Basil gestured at Chaz. He then walked away, looking to find out just what that thing was he had seen.


	12. 4:14 PM

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **4:14 PM**

Basil had gone through every book in the library that would have covered such a thing as what he had seen. He found absolutely no information. Was he going mad? Was it possible that thing had not even been there? Could it have been a hallucination? Was it some sort of spook?

Sitting down by a bookshelf, he let his mind think back to his day with Venus. After their moment, Basil and Venus did indeed swim together. After the swim, they chatted in a hammock in the backyard. He asked her what she wanted to be. Venus answered that she wanted to be a showgirl.

He had asked: "What? You mean like Miss Adelaide from 'Guys and Dolls?'" He had been picturing Venus wearing a showgirl skirt while he asked that.

Venus had answered with: "I don't know what that is."

He explained: "It is a musical from the fifties. "

"What about you?"

"Either a stage actor or a writer." Was what he had answered!

Smiling to himself, Basil thought about how Venus was decided on what her career was going to be while he had still yet to make up his mind. Maybe he would have decided by the time he was in the eleventh grade?

Taking out his cell phone, Basil looked up "humanoid bat." Immediately, he clicked on the first result he got. From what he read human-sized bats had been sighted all over the world: Brazil, Mexico, Java, Vietnam, Cameroon, Senegal, Ghana, Madagascar, Indonesia… If they appeared in Mexico then it wasn't that much of a stretch that they could be sighted farther north in the Americas.

Maybe this was just going to be a onetime thing. Just he was going to end up… No, that was stupid to think. It had wings and thus it could fly. If it could fly others could see it. He was aware that not all bats were nocturnal therefore this thing could be active during both the day and the night possibly.

Day or night… That was a horrifying thought. Maybe some gun happy loon would kill it and that would be the end of that.

Yes, that would be the end of that. He wasn't going to lose sleep over this thing. Some gun happy loon would kill it and never more would it be seen.


	13. 10:56 PM

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **10:56 PM**

After his search for information in the library, Basil had emerged to see Barrage run past him covered in green paint. When he walked in the direction that Barrage had come from to investigate he found Chaz covered in green paint as well.

Now lying on his bed, Basil spoke to Venus over the phone. "Tina told me that Lee, the skaters and some weirdo in a red suit were the ones responsible. That certainly makes them friends of mine for doing that to Chaz."

Venus laughed. "That sounds so great! I wish something like that would happen here."

"No one ever pulls pranks at Bishop Dunan's?" asked Basil.

"No, Principal Legendre and Vice Principal Clarence run a tight ship." Replied Venus. "Rumor around school is that Clarence used to be a prison guard captain."

"Certainly doesn't sound like someone who would like pranks going on." Commented Basil. "So, I'm going to be shelving books in the library for punishment for my skipping school so I won't be able to see you at lunch. I can still walk you to school though."

"That will be fine and we will always have the weekends."

"Say, Venus, did you see anything weird today in the sky?"

"Basil, that is an odd thing to ask." Commented Venus.

"I know but earlier today I saw something and then it landed."

"What? Like a UFO?"

"No, more like a humanoid bat."

"What? Like Man-Bat?" asked Venus.

"I didn't take your for a Batman fan."

"Batman is very big in Japan."

"Makes a decent amount of sense then. Yes, actually like Man-Bat but I have a feeling this one doesn't have a human form." Said Basil. "And I have a gut feeling it isn't a fruit bat like the portrayal from 'Batman: the Animated Series.'" Fruit bats were not native to the Americas, Western Europe, Northwest Africa and Southwest Australia making the possibility of this humanoid bat's diet consisting of fruit unlikely.

"I hope that doesn't mean it's a vampire bat." Groaned Venus. Vampire bats while native to the Americas were only native to Mexico, Brazil, Chile, Uruguay and Argentina making the possibility of the creature being a bloodsucker unlikely.

Bats native to Ontario, Canada included the big brown bat, the tricolored bat, the eastern small-footed myotis, the hoary bat, the little brown bat, the northern long-eared bat, the eastern red bat and the silver-haired bat. All of these bats were insectivorous. The possibility of the humanoid bat being insectivorous was unlikely given its size.


	14. 8:36 AM

**Welcome back, everyone. Starting from here we are on "Math Math Revolution." Enjoy and review.**

 **8:36 AM**

"In summary, there will be no more… turkey lasagna for lunch. Ever!"

Basil gave a smile as he sat in homeroom. It was day four, Thursday. The Fall of the Turkey Lasagna Lunch. It would be forgotten once everyone who had been present for this news bulletin had graduated.

"Blah, blah, blah!" The moment Chaz started speaking on the news and Basil just ignored him.

Looking at the e-mail he had been sent of Lee Ping picking his nose, Basil had difficulty believing anyone could believe it was real. The hand belonged to someone of European ancestry not Asian therefore it was a fake. Yet everyone believed it to be real.

"I'm the only intelligent person in a student body full of idiots." Said Basil. He then noticed everyone staring at him. "Oh hell, I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yes." Said Brad. "Yes, you did."

"Well, there goes my rep further down the proverbial drain." Groaned Basil.

It certainly did. His morning had been going perfectly until then. While walking Venus to school he had kissed her just at the corner of her mouth, something that made her smile. Besides that they had a rather nice conversation about how if John Carter of Mars had never been created there would be no Buck Rogers, Flash Gordon, Superman, Adam Strange, "Dune", "Warp", "Den", "Star Wars" or "Avatar" making the accusations of the film ripping off many things ironic. Rather embarrassed, Basil admitted he had indulged in arresting and accurate chimeras about having adventures on Barsoom and had added candid adult divisions to his chimeras.

Now he had said something out loud that had made his position even worse. His decision to skip his afternoon classes to spend the day with Venus on Monday had been worth it even if he had been branded a traitor. He really had no idea how this was going to turn out for him.


	15. 9:46 AM

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **9:46 AM**

Quentin Berkhart. A guy whose personal heroes included Ed Gein, Amon Goth, William Bligh, Clyde Barrow and Walter Winchell. He wasn't really the nicest of people.

Quentin was wee and lean with wiry strength in his hands and arms. His eyes were maroon in color, his teeth small and white and his hair dark and slicked back in a widow's peak. He wore a collared shirt, tie and slacks of Bshop Dunan's colors.

When he arrived at A. Nigma, Basil was standing outside for a breath of fresh air. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Basil looked at it when he turned his head. That wasn't any hand he knew and he had many hands end up on his shoulder. He turned completely and was looking at a guy in a Bishop Dunan's uniform.

"May I help you?" he then took notice of a headband in the guy's right hand. Venus had been wearing one this morning, a red one and that was indeed a red headband.

"Are you Basil Hagen?" The guy's voice was deep and raspy.

"Who's asking?"

"Quentin Berkhart."

Basil raised the one remaining eyebrow he had. "You are Quentin Berkhart? I was expecting someone more Norman Bates than Hannibal Lecter in appearance."

Quentin held up the headband. "This belongs to Venus. I took it from her after I struck her for saying she would not go out with me."

Basil clenched a fist. He was struggling to remain composed. "You… You struck Venus?"

"Yeah and I was really discrete about it. There was no one else present but her and I. Open palm and everything."

"And just why do you want her to go out with you?"

"I'm the head of the football team! Cream of the crop! If the popular girls are too busy with their lesser guys then just imagine how jealous they will be with me dating some nobody. It will drive them nuts. Imagine what they would do to her."

Basil had heard enough. He struck Quentin. He didn't strike Quentin with an open palm but a closed fist. Quentin went down and Basil took Venus' headband from Quentin then walked away to head to class.

Quentin didn't go after Basil. He just sat up and smiled. Now things were getting fun. He felt the vibration of a phone in his pocket. He took it out: Venus' phone. It was Basil texting her to see if she was in pain. How cute. Things were getting fun indeed.


	16. 7:57 PM

**Welcome back everyone. Starting from here is "Friday Night Bites." Enjoy and review.**

 **7:57 PM**

Thursday and Friday went by rather uneventfully. With two-thirds of Basil's punishment up he was already in the clear zone. By the coming Tuesday he would be back to having lunch with Venus instead of shelving books for Mrs. Alice.

Mrs. Alice… The name had always made him think. Had she actually been married to a man whose surname was Alice? Sounded pretty strange.

The weekend was now here. Basil could spend Friday night out. That morning Venus had explained her phone was missing, presumably stolen by Quentin thus Basil had come to pick her up for an appointment. He would be her boyfriend for tonight and she his girlfriend. Not officially but that was just how it would be.

Basil had arranged for tickets for a Sleeping Beauty opera. He was more of a Wagner and Verdi guy but he was willing to give something new a shot. It wasn't everyone's idea of a first date but Basil wasn't everyone.

Walking up to the front door, Basil felt a wee bit nervous. Who would answer the door? If it were Venus' Aunt Mitsu what would she say? Wait, Aunt Mitsu worked after Venus got home from school meaning the date would be cancelled. No, Venus had told him that her Aunt Mitsu didn't work Friday, Saturday or Sunday. Therefore it was possible that she would be the one to answer the door.

Ringing the doorbell, Basil found to his surprise that it didn't ring. Rolling his eyes, he then banged the knocker against the door.

The door opened and standing there was a toddler: Mabel. The first words to come out of her mouth were: "You're ugly!"

"Mabel!" Venus soon came running to the door. She was wearing a white dress with embroideries. "Mabel, go do something else than insult my date for this evening."

Mabel walked away and Basil was left looking at Venus awkwardly. "Quite the mouth on her."

"She's four."

"I know."

Venus exited her home and closed the door behind her. She looked Basil over and said: "What? No blazer?"

"I wasn't expecting you to be all dressed up." Basil had indeed not been expecting Venus to be dressed up. He had been expecting her to dress how she usually did out of uniform. Wrapping an arm around Venus's waist, he walked with her. "Still, we can stop at my house for a blazer." He moved his hand a bit. "Best look my best if you are too."

Venus gave a chuckle. "So how was your day?"

"Uneventful. If school at A. Nigma had been a television series they would have skipped until school was done for the day for the episode to start." That sounded about right. Basil moved his hand again bringing it to Venus' rear and… hesitated.

"Something the matter?" asked Venus.

"No, I'm fine." He replied bringing his hand back to her waist. He then brought his hand back down to her rear, grabbed it and then brought it back to her waist. Venus' eyes widened and she blushed but she otherwise remained silent. "So, I texted your phone telling you where to meet me."

"But we think Quentin has my phone." Said Venus.

"If he shows up at the opera then we'll know he does." Stated Basil.

Venus gave a smile. "That was indeed good thinking."

"So, what else is big in Japan? Any adaptations of 'Sleeping Beauty?'"

"Anything Disney is big in Japan so naturally the Disney one." Venus swallowed nervously. "So, what happened between us on Wednesday…"

"What about it? It happened."

"Two days after we met and here we are another two days later on a date. Don't you think we are going too fast and out of order?"

"Not really. Are you gravid?"

"No." answered Venus.

"Then don't worry."

"So how did you get that dent on your leg?" asked Venus.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Basil in turn. He was surprised by this sudden question.

"You know, the thigh on your right leg." Replied Venus. "How did you get that dent?"

"When I was a baby a doctor put a needle in my leg even though you aren't supposed to. It is kind of my birthmark." Stated Basil. "I wanted to say that I got it during my street gang days but that would be a lie."

"You were in a street gang?" asked Venus, surprised.

"No, I have never been in a street gang." Replied Basil. "I can lie and I'll smile while I lie but a lie is still a lie."

"So, what stopped you from lying, Basil?"

"A girl named after the Roman Goddess of love, beauty, desire, sex, fertility, prosperity and victory."

"Are you this way with all the girls you tease?" asked Venus, blushing profusely.

"Only the redheads with large breasts." Replied Basil. "And there isn't many of them around A. Nigma." They amounted to Veronica and Jenny Jergens, the latter of which only met half the criteria and repulsed Basil. Also, he had a petty reason for disliking Jenny.

"Speaking of which, how are things there?"

"Fine. Brandy is having a party tonight."

"Why didn't you want to go?"

"Because her leader Kimmie branded me a traitor and Brad will most likely be there." Basil's explanation showed a certain pettiness but he also did not want to make himself into a pariah, an outcast.

"What is the story between you and him anyway?" asked Venus. "Former friends? Long time rivals?"

Basil gave a shrug. "Nothing worth talking about. Now please, don't bring up a bugbear bring up an aphrodisiac."

"You consider him a 'bugbear?'" asked Venus, knowing full well what the word meant.

"A bugbear is a cause of obsessive fear, irritation or loathing and Brad falls under the latter two for me, Venus."

"But why?"

"Lets not ruin our date, Venus. We have a long night ahead of us." And they did. It was a good night and Quentin did indeed show up at the opera. At the opera, Basil even saw his math teacher Mrs. Ping. He wondered if she was any relation to Lee Ping.


	17. 11:04 PM

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **11:04 PM**

The opera was over. It was… not bad. It wasn't Wagner or Verdi perfection but it was not bad. As they walked home, Basil and Venus spoke with one another, the latter once more holding on to the arm of the former.

"I think I saw Mr. Ping sleeping." Said Basil. "How does one even fall asleep at the opera?"

"I don't know but if he did that must be some accomplishment." Commented Venus, giggling. "What did you think?"

"I think that fairy tale is better suited for ballet than opera." Stated Basil. "Not that I have ever seen ballet but I am aware of there being a ballet based off it. You?"

"I would have liked to see the one the saying 'It isn't over until the fat lady sings' comes from but it was okay."

"Gotterdammerung."

"Excuse me?" asked Venus unsure of what Basil was talking about.

"The saying you mentioned references the final scene from 'Gotterdammerung' where Brunnhilde sings a long monologue before it concludes but the last lines actually belong to the villain of the opera." Basil omitted the fact that the villain's name was Hagen, the character that the Nazis in their insanity believed to be the hero instead of the actual hero Siegfried.

"Basil, what's that?" Venus pointed upwards in alarm.

Basil looked up to where she was pointing and in the darkness could barely see the outline of something flying. It was flapping wings and from the silhouette, Basil could only just make out the shape of the wings. They were bat wings! It was that thing he had seen on Wednesday!

Down it came and landed right in front of Basil and Venus. The two had been alone and beneath a streetlight when Venus saw the giant bat-like creature.

It just stood there staring at them. Venus hid her face in Basil's shoulder while Basil just held her close. Basil soon realized that it wasn't looking at both of them. It was looking at one of them. It was looking at Venus.

With monkey-like fangs bared, the winged humanoid kept its eyes on Venus. Then it left.

With it gone, Basil walked Venus home. He himself then returned home. His mom would be leaving to go on tour with the theatre on Monday and he had a feeling that tonight wasn't the last he would see of the flying humanoid.


	18. 7:50 AM

**Welcome back everyone. We are now in "Dudes of Darkness" territory where Basil gets a hair-brained scheme to become popular again. Enjoy and review.**

 **7:50 AM**

The second Monday of the new school year… Day six… The Battle of the Bands! Since Saturday, Basil had started planning his re-ascension to popularity. He would become a rock beloved!

An excellent plan except for some problems!

The first problem was that Basil hadn't played an instrument since the eighth grade. Even then his grades in music class had always been so-so so he probably wasn't the best choice to let into the music business let alone the Battle of the Bands. The second problem was that Basil had never written music before let alone written a song. Basil might have been able to sing but all the others would have brought Basil's plan to a screeching halt if he were not worried about how the rest of high school would be with him being labeled as a traitor.

"You know, I was in a Shibuya-kei group back in Japan." Said Venus as Basil walked her to school.

"A what group?"

"Shibuya-kei. It is what happens when you mix hip-hop, jazz, electronica, pop, bossa nova, funk and classical together." Explained Venus. "Having grown up on Shibuya it is only natural."

"Grown up on what?"

"Shibuya. It is a special ward in Tokyo that has the city's ultra trendy shopping district. It is a patchwork of western cultures."

"I guess that explains a few things." Muttered Basil.

"What was that?" asked Venus.

"Oh, nothing." Replied Basil. "So, it seems Quentin does have your phone. What are you going to do?"

"Tell a figure of authority in school." Stated Venus. "I'm not going to risk a beating from that brute. He might not look bad but the more I look at him… the less human he looks."


	19. 1:25 PM

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **1:25 PM**

Being sneezed on by someone had been an excellent way to start the school day. Later in the day, Basil was realizing he was screwed. He did not own an instrument and even then he had played the trumpet in elementary school. He had played an instrument that required his mouth.

Standing in the washroom, Basil looked at himself in the mirror. "It is a good thing mom left to go on tour with the theatre otherwise I'd be hearing how stupid an idea this was from her when she got home tonight."

"Probably gonna have to hear it from your Bishop Dunan's girl." Said Brad as he washed his hands.

"Oh, shut up!"

"You're going to keep this a secret from her? Is that anyone to have a relationship?"

"You bet your Garden of Good and Evil!" exclaimed Basil.

"Any type of relationship should not have secrets." Said Brad. "Suppose you and me were roommates, what would you say to me upon getting in from wherever?"

"I'm home Brad, now get the hell out!"

"What if you and the Bishop Dunan;s girl were to bare your souls?"

"I'd be hoping that she'd be wearing nothing but her panties if she were."

Brad finished and washing his hands and looked at Basil who just kept looking at his reflection. His eyes were staring at ever scar, every mark of disfigurement.

"You know I honestly wonder what you think of some of us." Said Brad.

"Define us." Requested Basil.

"Everyone here." Clarified Brad.

"The only people I hold in high regards are Lee Ping, Tina Kwee and Vice Chancellor Victoria." Answered Basil.

"Why them?" asked Brad.

"Lee covered Chaz in paint, Tina has to share a job with Chaz and keep out of my fantasies!"


	20. 8:15 AM

**Welcome back everyone. Starting here we are on "28 Sneezes Later." Enjoy and review.**

 **8:15 AM**

"You're hot!" Venus had her hand on Basil's forehead. He had been walking her to school but the whole way there Basil had not seen all there. He hadn't been looking too good either but with a face like his how could one even tell?

Now standing beneath a tree, his back against the trunk, Basil gave a smiled. "Hot for you, baby bop."

"I don't mean 'hot' as in 'aroused' or as in 'comely.'" explained Venus. "I mean 'hot' as in 'pyretic.'" Basil could only keep smiling. He and Venus shared some words in their vocabulary. They would make an excellent couple. "Basil, you're sick. You should go home and rest!"

"What about you?"

"I can make it to school by myself." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Go home, I'd be worried about you even more if you were walking me to school in this state." And with that, Venus continued on her way to school.

Basil himself then returned home. Walking up to his room, he fell onto his bed an instantly was out like a light as he muttered about how Barrage probably shopped at Big, Tall and Tasteless. He'd never say that to Barrage's face even if he were tempted to.

Pyrexia can do things to the head. It can make a fantasy strange, sometimes even horrific.

In his pyrexia-induced fantasy Basil found himself in an incubus. He had read many of the great horror stories, the true horror stories: 'Frankenstein', 'The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde', 'The Picture of Dorian Gray' and 'Dracula.' To say these stories had not influenced the incubus would be a lie.

It started with a bust in Brad's likeness. It then changed in appearance looking more aged and criminal. How Oscar Wilde! Basil would have found it nightmarish but he could only smile in his sleep and in the incubus. Now Brad was as he should be.

Basil's smile as short lived however.

His eyes soon opened when a sound came to his ears. It was the roaring of a lion. A lion of stone that was in his room! Still asleep, still dreaming, Basil leapt to his feet and walked out to his room's balcony. The lion came ever closer and closer, growling at him and then came a new sound.

The sound of giant wings flapping came to his ears.

Basil looked up and out from Middle Eastern mythology came the Roc: a bird of prey of enormous proportions. The Roc grabbed him in its talons and carried him far from above the ground. The city of Toronto was not below them but a forest, a great jungle!

And then the Roc let go of Basil.

Down he went! Falling to his doom like Archdeacon Claude Frollo!

Then Basil awoke. He looked to his clock and found he had been asleep for sixteen minutes. Lying back down, he once more closed his eyes only to open them once more. The sounds of hissing were coming from a rattlesnake with Quentin's head! The snake lunged at him and once more Basil woke up!

Once more looking to his clock, Basil saw that only four minutes had passed. If he was going to keep waking up he might as well have just been at school.

Standing up and walking to his bookshelf, Basil picked up one book. He opened it to a certain page and saw the picture of statues in the likeness of lions at the New York Public Library. He then grabbed his copy of "Tales from the Arabian Nights" and turned to page 101. There was the picture of the Roc. It wasn't real. It was all just a pyrexia-induced incubus!

Putting the books back, Basil sat down on his bed and held his head in his hands. He couldn't imagine Lee Ping having so bad a day while being sick. Ironic.

Fourteen minutes passed until once more Basil lay down and closed his eyes. A tapping at his balcony window then caused his eyes to awaken a minute later.

Sitting up, Basil looked to his balcony and saw the bat-creature standing on his balcony.

It was not real, Basil thought to himself. He would awaken and find nothing out on the balcony.

The bat-creature made a cry that sounded like "a-hool!"

He would not waste time with trembling at something in his mind.

The bat-creature opened the balcony door and walked into Basil's bedroom.

It was not here. It was just a pyrexia-induced incubus.

The bat-creature placed something down on the bed. Basil looked at it and his eyes widened when he realized what it was. It was a headband. It was Venus' headband. The creatures stared at him and laughed and it was that moment that Basil realized he was not asleep. The creature departed and Basil was left holding the headband.


	21. 12:08 PM

**Welcome back everyone. From here were on in "Disco History Times." Enjoy and review.**

 **12:08 PM**

Founder's day was fast approaching! The Battle of the Bands might have been a colossal failure for Basil but this would be his sure way to getting back into popularity. There were many others trying out for the Founder's Day play: Brad, Steve, some emo and the camera guy from the news crew. Basil noticed that Tina was there also but she didn't seem like she was there to audition. Then Veronica and some guy with glasses appeared on the scene. Upon hearing what Veronica said, Basil then remembered why Tina wasn't auditioning. She had written script.

The next thing he knew auditions were starting and some guy wearing a clock around his neck walked onto the stage. Basil wasn't even listening to what was going on, he was too focused on the clock around the guy's neck.

"Congratulations, you are out Tazelwurm!" Veronica's announcement caused Basil to be brought back to what was going on. The guy was playing the Tazelwurm. The guy with the glasses handed the guy with the clock around his neck a Tazelwurm costume and a script. Basil was once again not even listening to what was going on he was too focused on the head of the costume.

Later Chaz appeared on stage and Basil rolled his eyes. "Who let that gibbering baboon on stage?" When Brandy on stage things got even stranger. "Vinnie? Is she serious? When did Alexander Nigma turn into a gangster of the Great Depression?" From the corner of his eye, Basil noticed someone already in costume. Well, it certainly looked like someone was prepared. And then came Barrage. "Ah, Chancellor General Big, Tall and Tasteless!" Basil muttered so he wouldn't hear. Then came some oddball named Holger. Apparently he had just become choreographer. Closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead, Basil could only thing about how very strange this was all turning out to be. Brandy changing the name of her character, some oddball named Holger as the choreographer, where did it all end?

"You got the part, El Beardo!"

Basil opened his eyes and looked up at the stage. It was the guy in costume. He was playing A. Nigma. Chaz's proclamation of being robbed and dragged offstage only caused Basil to smile.

This was turning out to be one entertaining day. Yet still there was a feeling of the dread that hung over Basil… Where was the flying humanoid?


	22. 3:16 PM

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **3:16 PM**

With school over for the day, and Basil having finished his punishment of stacking library books for the amount of time he had skipped at and end, Basil found himself on his way to walk Venus home from school. He had told her about the winged humanoid and she instantly become afraid not just for herself but her aunt and cousin. It knew where she lived. It knew where Basil lived too and that made her even more worried.

As Venus came walking out of Archbishop Dunan's, Basil held out a hand and she took it in her own. "So, have a nice day?" he asked.

"It was fine." Venus replied. "How was yours?"

"It was unexpectedly good." Stated Basil as he and Venus started walking. "I auditioned for a role in the Founder's Day Play and I when I was rejected nobody called me a 'backstabber.'" With his eyes on her breasts, Basil started to feel concupiscent again. "And I have a feeling it is going to get even better." Eyeing her, he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her. He was a concupiscent individual with a heart full of ardor and it was Venus he was coveting at the moment. As she rested her head against his shoulder he placed his other hand on her leg and ran it up her skirt.

"Basil?" she asked.

"Yes, Venus?"

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I'm in a concupiscent disposition." He answered, his eyes still on her breasts.

"That's fine, this just feels kind of awkward you doing this while we are walking." Stated Venus.

"Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking." He said, removing his hand from beneath her skirt. "Is this less awkward?" He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Venus smiled. "Certainly better suited for when we are walking." Approaching Bifrost Gardens, Basil suddenly got an idea. Swerving them in its direction. "Basil, what are you doing? I have to go home to babysit Mabel."

"You'll still get home, I promise. We're just going to take a little break on our way there." He led her to a heavily foliaged part of the gardens and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Venus wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back equally as passionately.


	23. 4:12 PM

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **4:12 PM**

Walking from Bifrost Gardens, Basil gave Venus a kiss on the cheek. "Well, at least we weren't skipping school this time." He said. This was true. This time they had frolicked past school hours.

"And Aunt Mitsu probably got our neighbor Katharine Davis to look after Mabel." Groaned Venus. "We like her but she's in her eighties and Mabel is ten years younger than me, she simply doesn't have the energy."

"Then I best get you home then." A woman in her eighties babysitting a toddler did not sound like the best combination. Still, even as Basil spoke his eyes were on Venus. She was as bedraggled looking as he was. He was carrying his vest and her hair was disarranged.


	24. 4:15 PM

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **4:15 PM**

With Venus now at home and looking after Mabel, Basil sat in his own house in thought. Twice he and Venus had frolicked. That had made today a good day. He may have failed to get into the Founder's Day play but at least and Venus had a good time.

Basil had always considered himself benevolent of course in his own head he was benevolent. In reality he was more of a gentle degenerate, "gentle" meaning "noble or having the qualities attributed to noble birth" and "degenerate" meaning "an immoral or corrupt person." Indeed Basil had the qualities attributed to noble birth, or at least he believed so due to not knowing what they were, and he was corrupt in his own way, at least he believed he was judging on how his face looked. He was in fact neither entirely good nor entirely bad. His grievous bug was his ardor and coital ardor was a trait of gentle degenerates.

His thoughts then turned away from what he had previously been thinking about. He thought about the Battle of the Bands and how he had dropped out of the competition. The thoughts of all the problems with his plan had come rushing to his head ultimately leading him to cancel the plan to become a rock beloved to elevate him back to popularity.

At least he had gotten a chance to be entertained. Skate or Die Trying was… amusing. He had recorded their failed crowd surf and uploaded it to the web. He had been close enough to hear that one skater exclaim: "Suckage!"

Then the mathletes came with… He didn't know exactly what it was. It was like the robot but with computers on their heads.

Then the Glamazons went on. It was okay. Rap was basically idiots attempting poetry so it wasn't like it was anything spectacular.

And then there was the Dudes of Darkness. The DOD. Metal was okay but it wasn't really his thing but at least they won and all was right with the world.

All was right with the world… That was true for everything except Basil! He was no longer one of the cool kids, he wasn't popular he wasn't a member of the in-crowd. He was considered a traitor, a backstabber an outcast and there was no way he'd go and join those three freaks!

To stop the feelings of rage, Basil turned his thought to someone else. He turned his thoughts to Veronica Victoria. Instantly all the rage he felt subsided. With a smile on his face he just thought of her.


	25. 12:05 PM

**Welcome back everyone. I've decided to put "Tropical Terror"" on hold and devote more time to this story. Enjoy and review.**

 **12:05 PM**

Another day came. Basil was personally feeling indifferent to everything else today. He had chatted with Tina that morning and from what she had told him, it seemed like A. Nigma's integrity had just flown out the window. At least, that was from what he had been told Brandy had been wearing.

Out the window… He had been branded a traitor to a school whose integrity that as of yesterday had lost its integrity. This was embarrassing.

"Integrity has flown out the window!" exclaimed Basil as he stood before Veronica in her office. "You've got to do something! Brandy can't go out wearing something that looks…"

"Looks like what, Basil?" asked Veronica, waiting for the end to his sentence.

"Well, I haven't seen it myself from it certainly sounds like our schools integrity has flown out the window!" It did sound like A. Nigma's integrity had flown out the window. In fact it even looked like A. Nigma's integrity had flown out the window. Bottom line: A. Nigma's integrity had flown out the window.

"If you haven't even seen it then how can you be sure our school's integrity has flown out the window?" Veronica brought up a good point but even then the school's integrity had flown out the window. She had seen it herself so…

She had seen it! Basil's eyes widened. "You've seen it, Veronica… Wouldn't you say that our school's integrity has flown out the window?" Veronica's eyes, or at least the one Basil could see widened with this sudden question. That question had come completely out of left field. That was the answer Basil needed. "You do think so! Why are you allowing it then?"

Veronica gave a smile, instantly regaining her composure. "I'm the director, I make the choices."

"You can't possibly mean you chose whatever it is she is wearing!"

"No, she did and she isn't going to let a measly little man stand in her way and neither am I." Veronica gently pulled him close by his shirt. "Would you get in my way?"

Basil took a moment to think. Stick with his own integrity or give in to his ardor?


	26. 12:30 PM

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **12:30 PM**

With lipstick on her cheek, Basil met Venus at Bifrost Gardens. When Venus saw the lipstick, she instantly asked about it.

"So, things starting to look up at A. Nigma or are you straying from me?" she asked, the lipstick being the subject of her gaze.

"Venus, we aren't beau and leman yet so it isn't technically straying. Besides by my standards it still wouldn't be straying." Stated Basil.

"And what are your standards?"

"That getting involved with an available girl, even if you are not available, is not considered an affair." Explained Basil.

"Have you ever practiced this?"

"No."

"Then how can these be your standards if you don't practice them?" asked Venus. Basil just shrugged. "Do you have a type?"

"Yes, redheads with large breasts." Stated Basil.

Venus blushed before asking another question. "Is she…"

"Yes and I would not limit myself to girls I have an abiding amour."

"Have you ever had one?"

"No."

"Then how do you know?"

"I guess I don't. I just know that I'm concupiscent." Confessed Basil.

"How has your ardor been since we've met?" asked Venus.

"On a scale on one to ten? I'd say five." Basil took hold of Venus' hand. Venus merely smiled and squeezed his hand.

"So what was it exactly? She just gave you a kiss on the cheek?"

Basil had no reason to lie to Venus. He told her the truth. "That is exactly what it was."


	27. 12:44 PM

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **12:44 PM**

Fourteen minutes later and Basil was still chatting with Venus. They hadn't kissed because Basil wasn't really in a concupiscent mood but he was a little confused about where he stood. He couldn't believe that Veronica would allow A. Nigma's integrity to be thrown out the window and yet he had allowed his ardor to get the better of him.

"Venus, have you ever had an… 'infatuation' with a staff member of your school?"

"Not really. Is she a staff member?" asked Venus. "The one who gave you that kiss on the cheek?"

"Yes, she is."

"Is she married?"

"No, at least not to my knowledge."

"Then you certainly aren't breaking the standards you barely practice." Commented Venus. "Why do you ask?"

"Because she basically allowed A. Nigma's integrity to fly out the window and I ignored it for a kiss." Confessed Basil.

"So really you only have eyes for me and her." Said Venus. "Are you sure about her?"

"Used to be but now I'm not so sure." Basil rubbed his chin and looked at the nearby grass. "Given her allowance of our school's integrity going out the window I am really not sure about this. I'm more sure about you than I am her honestly. Really there has only ever been two females with red hair and large breasts that ever took my eye, the two of you and it is very possible it might just end up being you."

"What do you mean?" asked Venus. "By your school's integrity flying out the window?"

"I've told you about Brandy…"

"Yes, what… What is she doing?"

"It isn't as much what she is doing as wheat I hear she is wearing."


	28. 12:45 PM

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **12:45 PM**

As Basil walked back to school, he knew the play was going to be today. He'd be right there to know if what Brandy was wearing was truly an indication that the school's integrity had flown out the window.

Out the window… Had Tina been exaggerating, overreacting possibly? He wasn't sure but he had a gut feeling that told him the school's integrity really had flown out the window.

This wasn't the school's year was it? A prank, very few seeing past that fake picture of Lee Ping and now apparently the school had lost its integrity. How could things possibly get worse?

Given the things that were yet to come at A. Nigma, to openly ask that question would be tempting fate.


	29. 3:23 PM

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **3:23 PM**

Showtime. Brandy's costume choice really was an indication that A. Nigma's integrity had flown out the window. Taking a picture on his phone, Basil then left the gym. What did he care if he was further labeled a traitor? The school's integrity had flown out the window.

Making his way out, Basil had firmly made up his mind. He had eyes for only Venus. If Veronica… Veronica? No not Veronica. Victoria! If Victoria could approve that costume choice then she had been one of the parties that allowed A. Nigma's integrity to fly out the window.

When he reached Venus, the first thing she did was ask: "What happened to the play?" Basil showed her the picture he had taken on his phone. Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my… That is indeed integrity flying out the window."

"And that means I have eyes for only you now." Said Basil.

"So, she really did approve that?" asked Venus.

"Looks like it." Stated Basil. "My type may be redheads with large breasts but integrity is important and as for my own, I will walk you home, not stick around to watch some horribly butchered play."

"That bad?"

"There is no way what I saw was run past Tina."

Venus giggled. "Given what you told me about what happened to A. Nigma's integrity, I'd say it wasn't. How bout we go to your house instead? Mrs. Davis may be old but she can still look after Mabel."

A concupiscent grin formed on Basil's face. "That sounds excellent." He wrapped an arm around her, still grinning.

"Not so fast." Said Venus. "First let us get your place before you get this way."

That didn't cause Basil's ardor to go away. It just caused it to build even more. Sure enough, for a third time he and Venus frolicked.


	30. 7:37 AM

**Welcome back everyone. This chapter is set during "15** **th** **Graders." Enjoy and review.**

 **7:37 AM**

Morning had come. Sitting before a mirror on a desk, Venus brushed her hair in Basil's room. Basil had moved the desk into his room the previous night so Venus could brush her hair in the morning. Venus looked at her reflection as she brushed her hair, even while Basil watched her as he put on his shoes.

"Not that I didn't enjoy you in your bikini but I'd love to see you in that lacy negligee you mentioned last night." Basil announced, a concupiscent beam on his blemished front.

"You'll have to wait for me to be holding an espousal boutonniere." Answered Venus.

"Then espouse me."

Basil's comment caused Venus to drop her hairbrush. This was going to fast.

"B-Basil…" she stuttered. "W-We aren't o-old enough to—"

"I don't mean now." Corrected Basil. "When we are older, if we are still together."

"Basil, we aren't even beau and leman yet."

"Then will you be my leman?" asked Basil. The noun "leman" referred to a lover or a sweet heart. Venus understood Basil's vocabulary, understanding perfectly well his archaic and dated terms. He was asking her to be his girlfriend. At least she would understand his words.

Venus went silent. She did admire Basil and adored the coition but she was nervous about this. They had been on one date, known each other for not even a month and now he was asking her to be his girlfriend.

"I don't know…"

"There are couples that have known each other for less time than we have." Stated Basil.

"I need time to think about this." Yet even Venus could silently acknowledge that Basil was a better choice than Quentin. So with that knowledge then why think about it? Well, Basil seeming to be rushing meant she wasn't sure she wanted to rush their amour.

Basil stood up from his bed and walked over to Venus. He kissed her forehead and caressed her cheek with his right hand. "Take your time." He said. "By my own acknowledgement I am concupiscent so don't feel like you have to tell me by tomorrow."

"Does that mean you wouldn't want to see me in my negligee if you weren't feeling concupiscent?" teased Venus.

"I would but I might end up becoming concupiscent if I did." Replied Basil with a grin.

"Then maybe I'll wear my new swimsuit to see just how concupiscent you get." Commented Venus with a grin.

"What new swimsuit?"

"A bandeau bikini top and classic bikini bottoms, red."

Basil whistled. "Sounds comely. The color of love, passion, sexuality… Of course, I can always picture you in a Brazilian and pasties or even a top with adjustable straps and a pair of adjustable bottoms."

Venus blushed immensely at Basil's comment. "You seem to know a lot about bikinis."

"I'm concupiscent, it is my business to know about negligees and swimwear." Confessed Basil. "If not for my preference for redheads with large breasts, and with the case of Jenny Jergens, cleanliness I'd be courting all of my female classmates that I have seen in swimwear."

"You forgot integrity." Commented Venus.

"Yes, well…" Basil cleared his throat. "Veronica may have collapsed from her socle but even then I cannot deny I feel aroused in her presence."

"So, I've got two questions now." Venus turned from her stool to look at Basil. "Who are the two girls you've seen in swimwear?"

"Brandy Silver and Kimmie McAdams… I knew the former before she was a Glamazon."

"And has anyone taken Veronica's place on her socle?"

"A Goddess of Love, Beauty, Sexuality, the Sky, Dance, Joy, Motherhood, Foreign Lands, Mining, Music, Fertility, Desire, Sex, Prosperity and Victory." Basil got up from the bed, walked over to Venus and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. He was feeling aroused right now and he wanted her. "One that perfectly matches this God of Fire, Metalworking, Stone Masonry, Forges, the Art of Sculpture, Blacksmiths, War, the Sea, Earthquakes, Soil, Storms, Horses, Trade, Thieves, Travelers, Sports, Athletes, Border Crossings, the Vine, Grape Harvest, Winemaking, Wine, Ritual Madness, Religious Ecstasy, Theatre, the Sun, the Sky, Kingship, Destruction and Masculinity."

Venus gave a confused look. "What?"

"I have no idea." Conceded Basil. "And I further concede It would have sounded better if I made it shorter… And probably not compare you to your namesake, her Greek counterpart and Egyptian counterpart… And myself to all but two of their consorts… Maybe I did have an idea of what I was saying but it just came out so, so badly." He scratched his cheek. "Look, since you are taking time to consider the whole us being beau and leman thing can I take time to shorten that?"

"Sure."

Basil sat back down on his bed and looked up at his ceiling. Love, beauty, sexuality… Sexuality wasn't one of the things Hathor was goddess of so he could probably take that off the list. That just brought him down to love and beauty… Seemed short enough for Venus but then there was the problem with him. Hephaestus was god of fire, metalworking, stone masonry, forges, the art of sculpture and blacksmiths… His Roman counterpart Vulcan was god of fire, metalworking and the forge so bring that down to fire, metalworking and the forge and that put him at three. Ares was the god of war and Mars was the god of war, destruction and masculinity… Keep the war part bringing him to fire, metalworking, the forge and war… He could discarded Poseidon, Hermes… Actually, maybe he'd keep Hermes' additional roles as Messenger of the Gods and Guide to the Underworld…. Dionysus? He could probably discard Dionysus too along with Ra and Horus… So, apparently if that made Venus the Goddess of Love and Beauty then that made him the God of Fire, Metalworking, the Forges and War… That couldn't be right! There must have been a consort he had missed!

"Oh, that's right. I forgot Zeus." He muttered to himself.

So that brought him the sky, lightning, thunder, law, order and justice. Still, he was forced to dismiss Zeus because there was nothing that overlapped… Maybe if he could find a war to fit them all in somehow it could work… Could probably work with Venus too.

Take Beauty from Aphrodite, Dance from Hathor and Desire from Venus' namesake and she was set. Yet what about him? Take the Art of Sculpture from Hephaestus, War from Ares, Earthquakes from Poseidon, Athletes from Hermes, Grape Harvest from Dionysus, Justice from Zeus, the Sun from Ra, Kingship from Horus, Destruction from Mars and Fire from Vulcan and that got him… Still too much to say! He had to find a way to make it all shorter but still sound good… Astarte! He had forgotten about the Phoenician goddess Astarte… He never cared about the Phoenicians anyway they could be forgotten.

And then the Mesopotamian Ishtar came to mind. Goddess of Love, Beauty, Sex, Desire, Fertility, War, Combat and Political Power… He could take combat from her and transfer it to Venus. After Ishtar came to Sumerian Inanna, Queen of Heaven, Goddess of… Queen of Heaven… That was easier he could just discard everything he had assigned to Venus and call her his Queen of Heaven.

Now, what about himself? Would he be Messenger of the Gods or Guide to the Underworld? There must have been something shorter for him too… No, he couldn't bring Inanna into the mix for Venus! He had to keep things Mediterranean. Egypt was in that area wasn't it? Maybe he should have paid more attention in geography last year. What was he thinking? That was Canadian geography and even then and only got a 59 in that class, not a fail but not too good either… Better just keep beauy, dance and desire for Venus… Maybe he'd give her the dolphin, the cobra and Myrtus commuis for symbols… No, he was going wrong about this. Look to Venus' namesake and then look to her Germanic and Irish counterparts!

Except he knew no Irish counterpart for Venus… And his knowledge of the Germanic pantheon wasn't what it should have been… What was he to call her? What was he to call himself?

He supposed just calling Venus a goddess would be enough. As for himself… Something Pre-Dii Consentes… a titan… No, he'd omit mentioning himself completely.

As he finished thinking, Venus walked over to him and have him a kiss on the cheek. "Basil, I will tell you this much. I am contented with your alluring and concupiscent character, you Casanova."

Basil gave a chuckle. "I may be as ugly as him but I'm not nearly as fallen and philandering as ever one thinks he was. Not yet at least."

"No but you are affectionate and attentive, especially with your amatory attentions to me..." Said Venus. "And I'd rather have you be affectionate and attentive above all else."

Smiling, Basil gently caressed her cheek. "See you at lunch?"

Venus kissed him on the lips. "I wouldn't miss it."


	31. 12:16 PM

**Welcome back everyone. I will be skipping "Welcome to Factory Island", so starting here we begin "The Tag Along." Enjoy and review.**

 **12:16 PM**

Entering his home, Basil closed the umbrella he and Venus had been sharing. It was certainly a rainy day.

"I may love a rainy night but a rainy day not so much." Quipped Basil.

Venus was merely looking down at her uniform. An umbrella could only offer so much protection. Water from the street being splashed by a passing vehicle was something that was a wild card. She was drenched. "Well, good thing I wear a bikini under my uniform. Is it alright if I put my uniform in the dryer?"

"Sure, go ahead." Basil himself was going to change into dry clothes. He was equally if not even more drencher than Venus. In fact, he looked equally drenched but if one took a close examination of Basil at that point they would find he was actually even more drenched. When he came back down, now in dry clothes, he found Venus standing at the bottom the stairs in just her bikini, shaking like a leaf. He embraced her to him, her agile anatomy in his metal arms. Her red curls dripping wet, the consistency of her graceful anatomy in her arms awakened his ardor. His stalwart digits sank earnestly into her hairless flesh and that flesh was as benumbed as frost. It was as if he caressed not a girl of anthropomorphic flesh and ichor but a girl of blazing frost. Her gave her an ardent osculation upon her damask lips and then said to her: "You are as benumbed as the snows. Let me warm you with the blaze in my own ichor."

"A bathrobe will be fine, Basil. And a cup of tea."

"Coming right up." Once getting the kettle going, Basil walked back upstairs to get a bathrobe from the hall closet. While he did that, Basil's ardor subsided as he thought about the Minoan Area. Four thousand twelvemonths ago, a distinctive culture advanced on the atoll of Crete. Today, the graziers, matelots and artificers who lived there were called Minoans, after their fabled Crown, Minos. Archaic epics said the atoll was a locus of divers conundrums. The most acclaimed account told of an animal called the Minotaur. This animal, half-human, half-bull, inhabited a boundless jungle below Minos' castle and chewed children and damsels sent to the Crown as encomium from Athens. When Basil returned to Venus he helped her into the bathrobe. "You know you look very alluring wearing a bandeau, Venus."

"Not the best time for teasing, Basil." Said Venus, shivering as she tied the sash. By "teasing" she meant flirting.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." Basil caressed her cheek. "Now, how about some tea?"


	32. 12:55 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **12:55 PM**

When all was done, and Venus' uniform was dry, they parted ways until after school. Walking on his way to school, Basil thought about how alluring Venus looked wearing a bandeau. He could only imagine how alluring she would look if her bottoms were something more cheeky.

Feeling himself becoming excited, Basil instantly began to think of a brick wall. He could not become excited while at school. No way. He had to remain turned off.

Again Basil thought of Venus wearing her bandeau with cheeky bottoms. He was still excited but halfway turned off. The brick wall was working.

Taking a sigh of relief, Basil thought about what he and Venus talked about over lunch. She had asked him about what had happened yesterday with the surprise field trip.

The field trip had been to the Green Apple Splat Factory. Green Apple Splat… If there was anything more disgusting than that… No sane, civilized or intelligent person knew of it. If that little film they had been shown hadn't contradicted itself then Basil could believe something so disgusting would have been the nostril cleaner of Mesopotamian royalty.

The only rulers of Mesopotamia Basil was aware of was the Sumerians in southern Mesopotamia and, of course, the Akkadian Empire. Neither lasted to the 1950's because Mesopotamia didn't exist any more.

Then some emergency happened. They evacuated and the factory blew up or something. Who cared?

Basil was really indifferent to what happened to that place. He didn't care if the people who worked there were now out of work. If they worked at a place that made something so disgusting then they deserved to be on the unemployment line. Unemployment was their punishment for working for that company.


	33. 12:57 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **12:57 PM**

Putting his umbrella in his locker, Basil thought about getting Venus' phone back from Quentin. The phone had to be gotten back and it was better that be done sooner rather than later… Just not today!

Today was wet, cold and rainy. It would be insane to go after Venus' phone today when Basil could catch a cold.

Closing his locker, Basil started to make his way for class when the fire alarm went off. Sighing, he walked back to his locker and got his umbrella. He walked back out into the rain and let his mind wander while he stood there… On the football field… Being rained on while he had his umbrella in hand.

Aside from lunch with Venus the day was not so good. Rain, a fire alarm in the morning and now a fire alarm in the afternoon. On top of that a redhead he had been flirting with was lost to him and Kimmie showed up and warned her about being involved with a traitor to the school. The traitor was, of course, himself meaning it had put an end to flirting with any redheads with large breasts at A. Nigma. Granted, he may have been exaggerating and anyways he had Venus… Maybe, she had yet to give him an answer on if she would be his girlfriend. However it had only been, what, two days? She might still be thinking about it. She admitted she did have feelings for him but she also wasn't sure about how fast they were moving. Giving her time to think about would be the right thing to do. Still, he had no idea how long he was going to wait for an answer. He had no idea how long he'd want to wait for an answer.


	34. 12:06 PM

**Welcome back everyone. These last two chapters are set during "The Down with Lee Club." Enjoy and review.**

 **12:06 PM**

Basil marched straight to Archbishop Dunan's. When Venus saw him, she wondered what was going on. Why was he going onto the school grounds? When Quentin saw them, he too was confused.

"What are you doing here, Hagen?" he asked. "This isn't A. Nigma."

"Funny, you didn't have any problem coming onto A. Nigma's school grounds." Commented Basil. "I came to get Venus' phone back for her."

"I had a feeling I was walking into a trap." Stated Quentin, taking a knife out of his pocket. "Very smart but you coming confront me was very—" Quentin didn't get any further. Basil punched Quentin in the throat and Quentin dropped his knife and fell to his knees in a coughing fit. As he coughed, Quentin took Venus' phone out from his pocket and handed it to Basil who in turned handed the phone to its rightful owner.

As Basil and Venus began walking to Bifrost Gardens, the latter was the first one to spoke. "That went from terrifying to anti-climatic so fast. I thought he was going to kill you!"

"Well, he didn't." Basil wrapped an arm around Venus, placing his hand on her waist. "Besides, I'd die for you. I love you."

"I bet you say that to all of the comely damsels." Venus teased.

"Just the redheads with large breasts." Joked Basil. "Besides, I'm non-monogamous in theory, not practice."

Venus kissed his cheek. "I love you too."

"So, does this mean I get my answer on you being my leman and me being your beau?"

"Give me a few days."

"You just said you love me, I already know the answer! Just be my leman!"

"No need to mess with a schedule, Basil."


	35. 12:35 PM

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **12:35 PM**

The next day was a pleasant day. Instead of going to Bifrost Gardens, Basil and Venus had gone to the former's home to swim in his pool. As Basil scratched his neck while he sat by the poolside, he thought about how everything started with a prank at the start of the school year. He wondered what Lee Ping had been up to after the prank… Whatever it was, it was probably more interesting than what he had went through. Quentin was rather mundane but on the other hand the bat-creature was not… Which reminded him… Where was that thing?

He then looked to Venus getting out of the pool. Her hair was soaking wet, water was running down her body… What had he been thinking about? He had been completely distracted by Venus… His Venus, his Aphrodite, his Hathor, his Venusa, his… His Goddess of Love!

Then what did that make him? He was Basil Preston Hagen. Until he was able to figure out the answer to what he was to Venus'… Everything he thought of her as, just being Basil Preston Hagen would have to do.

As Venus sat next to him, she asked: "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing in particular." Basil wrapped an arm around Venus, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just enjoying the day, things are going great."

"Are you expecting things to go badly?"

"Not really but the bat-creature is still out there, Quentin might want revenge, I just want to take it easy before the excitement happens."

"Enjoy the peace while we can?"

Basil nodded and kissed her cheek. "It is nice to do and I have a feeling things are going to be getting hectic at A. Nigma."

Venus initially was smiling after Basil kissing her cheek. Upon hearing he felt things were going to get hectic at his school, he look of happiness turned to one of worry. "What makes you say that?"

Basil gave a short but truthful answer. "Just a gut feeling."

 **The End**


End file.
